Cases are commonly used to carry a variety of portable electronic devices such as digital music players, cellular telephones, personal computers, data assistants, etc. Unfortunately, these cases suffer from a number of drawbacks, particularly in the eyes of manufacturers, designer and retailers. One example of such a draw back is that there are multiple types of devices having different dimensions and outputs such that a different case must be produced and stocked for each type of device. This increases the costs of the cases since the tooling and design costs must be recouped through fewer numbers of sales. In addition, consumers typically like personalized, customized cases that express their individual tastes and needs. This also further increases the number of cases that must be designed and stocked. Therefore, what is needed is an inexpensive manner of creating a large number of case designs.
Many cases also suffer from the draw back that the device's outputs, display and controls are not easily accessible through the case's exterior. Since each type of device tends to have a different configuration with respect to their inputs and outputs, even devices that are similarly sized may require different case configurations to accommodate their particular set of inputs and outputs. Therefore, what is needed is an improved case design that can accommodate multiple types of devices and design configurations while utilizing a minimum number of components for ease of manufacture, assembly and display.